Fire With Fire
by Issabela
Summary: Jasper Whitlock goes through hell as he finds himself in a juvenile prison camp. Though when he meets a certain student at the girls' Catholic school, they start to fall in love. Though will they be able to find happiness or will the law separate them...
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! This is my new story, hope you all like it. I would like to thank my wonderful beta Pixie-Tinks83! She's absolutely amazing!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

****Prologue**

Fire.

Pain.

That was all I could smell and feel as I pushed my body to run faster. We needed to keep running, they  
were close and I knew it. I held her hand tightly in mine, never letting go.

"Jasper," I heard her say breathlessly pulling back.

"We need to keep moving, love. They're near," I said.

She clung to my arm and was panting desperately for air. "I-I can't," she sobbed holding her stomach.  
Her eyes were filled with tears and her face was covered with beads of sweat.

"Yes you can," I urged.

She took a shaky breath, "The baby," she whispered, clutching her stomach tighter.

I touched her round stomach gently, the baby. Our baby. I was never going to let anything happen to  
them, I would kill myself first if I have to.

"They're over there!" I heard someone shout.

I heard yelling from the men and the barking of the dogs from a distance. They were catching up to us  
and we needed to run a little bit more.

"Were almost there," I said.

She nodded and took a deep breath, and then we were running again. We were already there, I could  
see it, the light at the end of the tunnel so to speak.

"Were here."

She frowned as soon as she saw the cliff and the rough waves from the water collide against the rocks;  
I could sense nervousness, sadness, and most of all terror, she was clearly scared for her life. Though, I  
was too, for the three of us, I'd not even bother trying to deny that.

"We have to jump," I said.

Her green eyes widened and she bit her lip, "I-I don't know," she whispered.

"We have to baby, as soon as I say go we jump," I murmured back, looking into her eyes and taking her  
face in my hands, "It's going to be okay. The baby will be fine, everything will be fine on the end, Darlin'.  
I got you," I wiped the tears that were running down her face away with the pads of my thumbs.

We both knew that it wasn't the actual truth; we didn't know what was going to happen on the end. All I  
knew was that I was going to try keeping them safe with everything of my being.

"I love you," she whimpered.

I crushed my lips to hers, kissing her desperately with love and passion and pulled apart panting slightly.

"They're right there!" I heard one of them yell.

I gave one glance at them, seeing most of them with guns in their hands and barking dogs ready to run  
at their command. I gave her a small nod.

"Go!" I yelled.

The last thing I heard was the sound of a gun-shot and the feeling of fire course through my body and  
someone scream my name.

"JASPER!"

That was the instance before blackness consumed my body.

* * *

**Leave some love! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A big thank to the reviews! I'm glad you like it. I would like to give a big thank you to my awesome dear beta, Pixie-Tinks83! This girls rocks! **

**Enjoy!

* * *

****Jasper Pov**

"Rise and shine Barracudas it's four in the morning! Get your asses up!" I heard Charlie, the chief of Police, bark.

I groaned quietly, _another day in this prison hell hole camp. _I sat up and stood in front of the bed as Charlie started to look over at all of us. He stopped when he got to me, "Whitlock, you're the newest one here aren't you?" He said.

I turned eighteen last week and was sent here to this juvenile prison camp in Forks early February from Texas. I was the newest one here and ever since I got here, Charlie and I have been on bad terms.

"Six months, sir," I replied.

"Good. You only have nine more months left. I'm going to let you take the run today, go give the boys a good run today; but if you try anything to escape I will seriously shoot your ass, anytime, with no mercy." he said while pointing his gun to my neck.

_Bastard._ "Yes, sir."

"I'm going to keep an eye on you boy." he snarled and left the room without another word.

The guys looked at me as if I had two heads; I rolled my eyes and headed to the showers. I changed into a clean t-shirt and sweats, and then headed outside to where the others were waiting.

"Jasper!"

I turned around to see my friend Peter, he was the first one I met when I arrived and we both had similar stories how we got here. We ended up to be really good friends, he was mostly the only one I talked to while the others have the guts. "I saw what Charlie said to you this morning, I've never seen him like that with other guys," he said.

I shrugged, "Like I care about anything he says."

"Well since your taking the run today, I made a map," he said excitedly.

He was also the map guy around here. He lived here in Forks almost his whole life and has been in this camp a little longer than the others so he knew his way around.

"What do I do?" I asked looking at the map closely.

He pointed to the trail, "You take this trail around the forest instead of the other one, so you don't get caught," he instructed me.

I didn't get the point of this morning run. You were supposed to run while the guys chased after you in the forest, and were supposed to make it back to the camp alive. "Why?" I asked

He rolled his eyes, "Trust me, it's going to be a lifesaver."

"Whitlock! Get ready!" Charlie barked from behind us.

Peter slipped the map in my back pocket and patted my back, "Good luck, dude."

I took a couple of steps forward. As soon as I heard the sound of the gun-shot fire, I broke into a run.

I ran deeper into the forest, my legs started to ache. Drops of sweat rolled down my face, I could hear the shouting from the guys catching up behind me. I hid behind a tree taking big gulps of air. I took out the map from my pocket, that Peter had given me, and followed the trail. Their voices started fading as I kept running towards the other side of the trees and I slowed my legs down a bit.

Something bright flashed in the corner of my eye. I turned around to see what it was and saw a lake, my eyes widened when I realized there was a girl floating in it. I took a couple of steps forward to get a closer look at her.

She was absolutely gorgeous! She had a heart shape face, short inked black hair, a perfect pointy nose, and beautiful lips that were naturally red; her bottom lip pouting out slightly. Her skin was pale and her eyes were closed, her dress flowed around her in the water. She looked so peaceful it took my breath away.

A thought unexpectedly occurred to me, what was she doing here in the forest alone?

I slipped forward on the wet ground and cursed quietly, I cringed at my mistake. Her eyes fluttered open and her head turned towards me. I gasped as soon as I saw her eyes; they were cat-like shaped and sparkling dark green. Before either of us could say anything, I was running away.

_Coward! _I yelled at myself mentally.

I couldn't believe I was running away from a girl! I stopped and ran a hand through my hair, _Idiot,_ I muttered to myself. I looked back at the map and realized I had taken the wrong turn. I looked up and saw the view of a castle-like building from the cliff.

It had its own land, the people who had bought it and lived there must have been billionaires. I stood there taking in the view and then went back on the trail towards the camp again before any of the guys made it back before I did.

I made it back to Charlie in only a few minutes. He scowled as soon as he saw me and heard him mutter something under his breath.

The guys came after me shortly. Peter grinned when he saw me while the guys cursed behind him.

"Hit the showers!" Charlie yelled.

I took a quick shower and changed into a new set of clothes; I headed back to the cabin and saw Peter sitting on his bed writing something down on a piece of paper. "You used the map, didn't you?" He smirked looking up at me.

The beautiful girl's face flashed in my head and I nodded, "Yeah," I said. He looked at me weirdly and then went back to what he was doing.

All I could think about the whole day was that girl. Thoughts ran through my head when I remembered how she had looked at me.

Maybe this camp hell hole probably wasn't _as_ bad.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! You all are amazing! I would like to give a big thank you to my lovely beta Pixie-Tinks83. If you'd like, you could also follow me on my twitter, Issabelax. **

**Enjoy!

* * *

Alice Pov**

"Today were going to be reading about _The Book of Proverbs about a Perfect Wife._ _Her husband has confidence in her with love; she works hard at home, makes food for her husband and children..._" Sister Victoria continued reading from the bible.

I listened intently as she kept reading, envying the perfect life of the wife. Her life sounded so wonderful; she had an amazing husband and children who loved her and helped her. She was there for them just like they were for her. It sounded like a fairytale to me; I wanted to have a life like that. I wanted to have a husband to love and a child to hold and take care of, in our own house. To find that special someone who loves me deeply.

"Mary," I heard someone call breaking me from my thoughts. I looked up startled to see Sister Maria the head nun of the school, gesturing her hand to me. I stood up and grabbed my books following her out of the room. "Your parents called," she said.

A smile grew on my lips, I haven't heard from my parents in a while. It was very rare when they called; if they did the conversations were something important that they wanted to discuss, never a simple 'how-are-you-doing' during the call. Though this year, I was hoping that it was going to be slightly different. That it wasn't going to be same as always.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"They're in Europe right now."

_Who had cases in Europe?_

"What did they say; are they moving here?" I asked.

The thoughts and dreams of us being able to a normal family ran through my mind; they'd not have to worry about work as much and I wouldn't need to go here anymore. I could go to a normal school or something.

"No, but they're transferring you to the school over there in Italy. It's the same school your parents went to study," she said.

I frowned and she looked at me confused, "Why are you upset?" She asked.

I shook my head, "It's nothing, Sister," I lied; funny really considering the first thing they taught us when we got here was to never lie. Though curse at me if you will, I didn't give a damn about it.

"Mary, you're our favorite student here. You mother and father have a very important job. It would make your parents very proud if you followed after them, especially us," she insisted.

My mother and father were arguably two of the greatest lawyers, they traveled everywhere around the world for their cases. They had sent me to this school since I was the age of seven while they traveled; I was now seventeen years old and had wanted to get out of here since I first arrived. I didn't want to follow their footsteps; I wanted to be a fashion designer. One of my secret hobbies was being an artist and I'd already been sketching some clothing designs.

"I know," I sighed.

She nodded and left me in the hallway as soon as the bell rang. The doors opened and someone called my name, "Alice!"

"Hi Bella, Rose."

They were my best friends. We all met each other here at seven and got along immediately. Rosalie's parents were Carlisle and Esme Cullen; they were almost like second parents to me. Carlisle was the doctor at the community hospital in Forks and Esme had her own small business for interior design. They were some of the nicest people in the world that I'd met.

Bella's mom lived in Florida with her step-father, who was a baseball player. Her biological father was the chief police at the Boys' Prison Camp. I never heard much about him and I'd never seen him once, Bella rarely visited him nor talked about him.

"What did the evil bitch want?" Rose asked as a smirk planted on her face.

I rolled my eyes as we started walking towards our dorms. "My parents called," I said.

"What happened Al, are they finally coming over here?" Bella asked.

I sighed quietly and shook my head, "They're in Europe and they want me to go study there," I said feeling my throat turn sore and the corner of my eyes pricking. Honestly, even though Europe was interesting and had some of the nicest countries I still would have picked Forks. I grew up here and had wonderful friends; the town was home to me. Especially, having to learn to speak Italian now?

Rose gasped her face twisting up into a scowl, "What the fu-"

"Shh!" Bella whispered reminding her that we were still near the nuns.

Rosalie scoffed and looked at me with sad eyes, "You're transferring there to be a damn lawyer?"

I nibbled on my bottom lip and nodded, "When are you leaving?" Bella asked softly.

My heart dropped, fear rose in my chest. "I don't know yet, but I think soon," I replied. There was a moment of silence. I saw my name on the door and realized we were already at my room. "We could forget about that for now, we should spend time together as much as we can together,"

They nodded, Rosalie's lips turned up into a small smile. "Yeah, how about we watch a movie this Friday? It's only two days from now; it's going to be a girls night out. My parents will be calling later, so I'll tell them about Friday and will ask them to give the sisters their permission," she said.

Right on time, as if by magic, Esme and Carlisle called her for a daily update, just to see how we were doing; they said they'd talk gave the nuns when they ended the call to give permission to let us go out. I smiled knowing I now had something to look forward to.

"We could watch that new scary movie that's out. It looks good," Bella mused.

"That sounds good, plus we don't have school that day. I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said opening the door to my room.

They gave me a quick hug and then left as soon as I walked inside the room. I closed the door behind me and set my books on the table.

I remembered that I'd taken pictures of myself today in the lake at the forest. I went to the bathroom and filled the small flat bucket with water, then slipped the photo paper from the camera in the water to develop. I watched as the ink start to appear on the paper. The picture was me re-creating the painting of Ophelia by John Millais, one of my favorite paintings. Photography was also one of my other secret favorite hobbies as well, besides drawing designs for clothes.

A flash of blue eyes and blonde curly hair appeared in my mind as I looked at the painting more closely. I remembered seeing a boy probably a little older than me in the forest today. He was watching me in the water, looking shocked and surprised when he saw me.

He was pretty tall and had a muscular lean body; I've never seen him around Forks before and he ran before I could say anything. I took the picture out of the water slowly and smiled, hoping that I would be able to see him again.

* * *

**Tell me what you think? x :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Jasper Pov**

Her porcelain face and beautiful green eyes flashed inside my head. Almost as if she was staring at me again. I couldn't get her out of my head since the other day we met. Today we were working at the cemetery, fixing it up some I would say. I felt something hit the back of my head and rubbed it.

I turned around to see Peter, "What's up with you man?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I saw someone during the run yesterday," I said.

His eyes widened and he threw me an incredulous, "Was it a girl? Holy crap! What happened?"

I ran away like a fucking coward. I rolled my eyes, "She saw me," I said.

His mouth hung open in amazement, his eyebrow twitched with confusion. "Damn, how come I've never ran into a chick while I went through there," he muttered.

_Maybe it was fate that led me to her,_ I smirked. "What if she's there again? Let's check it out," he insisted.

I snorted, "What are you going to do about Charlie?" I asked.

"Charlie won't see anything; he's too busy sleeping over there. And the guards look like they'll be passed out any minute now," he grinned mischievously.

I looked around and figured that he was probably right, the guards weren't paying attention as they should be. We quickly headed the other way and headed to the trail that he showed me.

Though no one was there, I figured. Some part of me wondered if it was hallucination from all the running I did, that it went all up in my head. But somehow I knew I did see her in the river. Peter knelt on the ground and looked up at me.

"Sorry Jasper. I guess your girl ran off scared after she saw a sweaty curly-headed pervert watching her in the trees. How did you see her anyways?" He joked.

I jerked my head towards the river, "She was laying in the water right there. She looked like she was dead, and I tried to take a closer look but she heard me and opened her eyes…she was absolutely gorgeous. I've never seen anyone like her before," I explained my mind suddenly going back to the image of her staring back at me. The thought almost made my mind go fuzzy of wanting to be next to her and to touch the soft skin of hers.

He stared at me with disbelief and looked at me for a couple of seconds before he stood up and walked towards the direction of where I saw the building. His brow furrowed as he stared at it intently, almost as if he was solving an equation. He turned his head back to me, his eye gleaming like he knew something that I didn't.

"Guess we just found your girl," he said.

Thrill ran through my spine, hearing him say my girl."What do you mean?" I asked mentally throwing a fist-bump.

"Your mystery girl goes to that Girls' Catholic School, it's supposed to be a boarding school. She must be pretty rich," he stated.

She was rich? Why would she stay be in the forest then. My mind battled at the idea of knowing where she was, my mind suddenly blanked.

_Your in juvenile camp dumb ass. _

An idea suddenly struck me, "How do you know about this?" I asked.

"Charlie's daughter goes there, I've heard some of the guards talk about it," he said shrugging.

"Swan's rich?"

"Hell no. I heard that that the ex-wife married a league baseball player and they sent her off here," he said, "Who knows. She might be friends with your mystery girl," he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

I chuckled quietly and stared at the building one more time, before heading back to the camp.

We got back, no one didn't realize that we left. Luckily Charlie had just woken up by the time we went back to work. One of the guards walked over to him and said something, Charlie frowned- not to my surprise. It was practically embroidered on his face by now. He suddenly called us over, and I quickly followed behind the others.

"The council is deciding to give you all a day off tomorrow, and thought you all deserve to go to the movies Friday afternoon," he said rolling his eyes in empathize.

The guys cheered and threw their fists in the air, I bit back a smug grin on my face as Charlie's eyes shifted to me for a second. He suddenly took out his gun and cracked it in the air, everyone grew quiet abruptly at the sound.

"But there will be no communicating or such eye to eye contact for more than a minute with the public. If I catch one of you all's saying a word…you're out," he stated.

I rolled my eyes before heading back to my spot.

Thinking of my mystery girl and the boarding school.


	5. Chapter 4

**Alice Pov**

Friday came by fast, and it was like a weight had been lifted from shoulders as soon as I got out from the school. There were no thoughts about my parents, the moving, or any of the Sisters complimenting me about how proud they were of. I hadn't heard much of parents since Sister Maria told me about the news- not to my surprise- which I was kind grateful for. Hopefully it meant that they still hadn't discussed or planned more about it yet.

All it was today were the girls and me, and that handsome boy that never left my mind since I saw him. I didn't register someone calling my name until the person nudged me out of my thoughts, I blinked and looked up.

Rose raised an eyebrow at me, "Did you hear me Al?" She asked. I shook my head slowly, and gave her a sheepish smile, "I was saying that my mom told us that we could stay over at the house instead of going back to the school," she said.

"Oh, that's nice of her," I said pathetically.

_Pull yourself out of the gutter Alice!_

My cheeks grew slightly warm as both of them eyed me curiously. I realized we were walking closer to the theater and sighed in relief under my breath. I could hear someone yelling behind me and turned my head to see who it was.

A group of boys were walking out of a bus, with a man watching them as they each got out of the bus, barking orders at them. I rolled my eyes in annoyance at the man who looked as if he was going to pop a blood vessel any moment, screaming at them as if they were unable to hear him.

"Alice!" Someone called out just when I saw the last of them get out of the bus.

My head snapped towards Bella's voice, and I quickly ran towards them. Noticing that Rose was now talking to someone on the phone and was laughing at whoever it was on the other end, Bella handed me my ticket and tilted her head towards the doors.

I sighed, freedom at last.

**Jasper Pov**

My body cringed at Charlie's voice, resisting the urge to just take his gun from him and blow my ear drums out myself. Every word he spoke sent spit flying everywhere, Peter's face scrunched up with disgust as he wiped some off his cheek. The man made himself look like the person who had problems here.

As we walked through the doors of the theater, the whispering began to start. People around us shook their heads in dismay, some were laughing, letting me catch a few of the words that were flying around like 'a bunch of screw-ups' or 'psycho teenagers.'

I scoffed quietly under my breath, _only__ if they saw the horrendous marks on my back that would keep these scumbags talking._

I kept my eyes downcast until we reached our seats. Luckily, Charlie sat a few rows behind me.

I stretched my arms over my head, a sigh escaping my lips as I felt my shoulder pop relieving a bit of the soreness in my arm from the work we did yesterday. I leaned back into my seat and watched as lights grew dimmer and the previews ran.

Somewhere around the end of the movie, my mind had started to drift away as I watched the girl on the screen gave a shrill scream at the camera before her head was cut off. I shifted my eyes away from the movie and let my eyes wander around the room.

The room doors suddenly opened as a petite sized girl walked back towards her seat. Even in the dim light of the room I could still make out her face, I slightly adjusted myself in my seat and took a little closer look of her. My heart gave a jolt when I took in her face.

She had a small heart-shaped face, high cheek bones, I then looked up to her eyes and felt my breath caught in my throat. It was her! My mystery girl. The one who had been haunting my mind for the last couple of days.

She turned her head to look behind her shoulder as if I had read my thoughts out loud. I gasped quietly as she looked straight at me. Her eyes widened in realization and she turned back around quickly. My heart suddenly dropped.

_She does remember me, and is fucking scared of what I am now! Look at you now, got your hopes up. _I thought.

Yet I still couldn't take my eyes off her. She still didn't turn her back, but a small grew on her face. Before I knew it, the lights were up and everyone was starting to get out of their seats. Peter nudged me out of my daze and shook his head at me, smirking at me.

I cleared my throat, and stood up from chair before Charlie could come over and make another complaint. I looked back quickly to see if the girl was still there, yet she seemed to have left.

My eyes narrowed as the disappointment washed through me again. I kept my eyes down again and shoved my hands in my pocket as we passed walked by the public. I suddenly heard Peter snort as all of us came to halt.

"What?" I muttered.

"I don't know where the hell that girl got here genes from, 'cause it certainly didn't come from that dick-head. Swan's talking over there with his daughter and her friends," he replied.

I shrugged and kept my head down, until I heard a chime-like laugh. My head snapped up to see where the sound came from and saw the mystery girl over there with Charlie. Peter was still going on about Swan's daughter, but my mind was focused on the gorgeous dark raven-haired girl.

"She's the brunette headed one, and I'm guessing that's…Jay, man, I think the small one is walking over here. What the fuck is going on?" He asked confused.

My breath was stuck in my throat again, and I couldn't find the words to say anything. I was staring there a like a complete fool as I stared into cat eyes of _her_. Her eye color had changed to a green-blue since I saw her, and I wondered if it was me or it was always like that. It was also the fact that she was staring at me so deeply, I feel completely vulnerable to her. Her smile was soft yet was still reaching her eyes. My heart gave another tug at how beautiful she was.

"Hi," she murmured shyly.

I stood there still speechless, and was slightly gaping at her, not knowing what to do.

_I. Am. Fucked._


	6. Chapter 5

**Alice Pov**

I bit my lip nervously, and shifted slightly uncomfortably as I waited for him to answer back. What was wrong with me? I was such an idiot, maybe he doesn't like me after all! His friend right next to him elbowed him sharply in the ribs which made him flinch at the sudden contact, making it bring him out of his thoughts. I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face.

_He was too cute!_

He gave me a small half-grin and scratched the back of his head, "Uhm, hi," he drawled.

My goodness, he had an accent too! My eyes widened at his voice, the warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach suddenly appeared, and I had to keep myself from grinning like an idiot.

"I'm Alice. What's your name?" I asked softly as I fiddled with my fingers, my face flushing as I looked up at him.

His mouth opened to reply, but was interrupted by Bella's father. I also realized he was the one who was screaming at them earlier. I suddenly, wasn't growing too fond of the man. He could have at least given him a chance to speak. I needed to hear his voice again!

He clapped at large hand over Adonis' shoulder and barked out a laugh. He gave me a sad smile and nodded his head at me.

"Well Miss Alice, it was nice meeting you. But we better get going now, these boys are not what you would call…safe, don't get yourself into too much trouble," Charlie spoke.

I huffed under my breath, my face scrunching up into a scowl at his choice of words, I saw the mystery boy's eyes light up as he took one more glance at me before he was led out of the building. I definitely knew that Charlie's words had a double meaning to them. Yet the feelings I had for _him_ were unlike anything I've felt before, it was as if I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I didn't even get to catch his name!

My lip quivered and I bit down on my lip as I slowly felt the lump rising in my throat. I rolled my eyes, _I'm being too over my head here._

I walked out the doors of the building to watch their bus leave. He was sitting by the window, his eyes widened when he saw me and he jerked his head softly, giving me private goodbye between us. My heart leaped at how handsome he was when his hair fell over his eyes. I raised my hand and waved at him before I saw the bus leave.

Someone placed their hand on my shoulder and I looked over to see Bella. Rose cleared her throat, "What the fuck was that?" She asked out loud.

"I've seen him before, I guess," I mumbled.

She squinted at me, "Explain," she demanded as I did so, telling her everything that happened when I saw him in the forest that day.

The next thing I knew I was crushed into a hug. Rosalie's eyes softened as she stared at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry about my dad Alice...he can be very, harsh," she said wincing at her words.

Rose rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath then looked back at me, "Were going to get him back. Don't worry sweetheart," she said.

I shook my head, the corners of my lips tugging up slowly. "Bella, those guys that were with him, were they apart of the camp? _He_ was..." I trailed softly.

She bit her lip and nodded her head looking at me with sympathetic eyes, "From what I heard from my dad, I didn't even know they were aloud take day-offs," she said.

"Al, you don't know. They could go on another trip like that, we'll just need to get the info from Bella's dad and we could see your dream guy again," Rose spoke encouragingly.

"I guess," I mumbled hoping that it was somewhat true.

I was in for it deep.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! x**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story! You all are freaking amazing! Please keep it coming. xoxo**

* * *

**Jasper Pov**

Since yesterday, it became even worse that I couldn't get _Alice_ out of my head. The fact that her chiming-like laugh and smile was so infectious I found myself falling possibly deeper for this girl, it was absolutely impossible to get rid of her now. It was like she was digging in my skin, or exactly, my heart.

I chuckled quietly, as I remembered the dirty look she flashed at Charlie when he told her I was dangerous. For such a petite lady, she could make men cower at her feet like a puppy with his tail between his legs. Still, she didn't show a hint of fear in her eyes or posture.

She wasn't like other girls, that I knew since the day I saw her. That's what made her even more amazing!

"Dude! Spacing out again?" Peter joked as he ran over to me.

I shrugged and grinned slightly, and then heard the guards telling us to hit the shower. Peter continued to chat as we headed back to the building.

"Did Charlie give you a hard time when we got back yesterday?" He asked as he took out a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket, taking one out and lighting it before he put it back.

"Not really, but he did look like he wanted to take out his gun and hit me with it any moment," I said.

He smirked and said nothing after that. I quickly went and took a quick shower as we arrived back at the bathroom, and changed into a clean set of clothes.

I walked over to the room and saw Peter there scribbling something on a piece of paper. He looked up and grinned at me, hopping up to his feet and jogging over to me. He suddenly shoved the drawing in front on my face and looked at me somewhat smugly.

I took a step back to take a better look at it. _Plan A, _was written on top of the page. Four words suddenly caught my eyes as scanned the page.

_Girls' Catholic Boarding School_

I looked up at him incredulously, unable to keep the grin forming on my face. "What are you thinking?" I asked.

He snorted, "Do you want to see your girl or not. I remember some areas that are close by, I just need to figure out exactly where the school is," he muttered.

I nodded wordlessly, my mind still in shock that there was possibly hope that I would be able to see her again. Charlie and the camp had left my mind already. I only thought about Alice and me. Just us.

A small shrill of hope ran through me that there was a chance that I was going to see her again.

**Alice Pov**

I closed the bathroom door quietly so I wouldn't disturb Rose and Bella who were still sleeping and walked down the stairs, smelling the scent of breakfast coming from the dining room. I remembered staying over at Rose's parents' house last night, deciding not to go back to school and have a day off.

I walked inside the room to see Esme sitting down sipping coffee. She looked up and smiled at me.

"How was your night?" She asked.

"It was nice. Thank you for letting us stay at your house again Mrs. Cullen," I said.

She waved her hand in the air, "Please Alice, you're like my very own daughter. We love having you girls' stay over at the house, and it's nice having Rose back at the house. "

I smiled and took a seat in one of the chairs. Since I was little, I always looked up to Esme and Carlisle like they were my very own parents when mine weren't there. They've been there for me with everything and even I knew that they enrolled Rosalie to the boarding school, because it was the only decent school they could find when they decided to move here.

She watched me tentatively when she took a sip from her cup. Her eyes gleamed with playfulness. "Rose told me that you met a boy…" she trailed, her lips turning up into a smile.

My cheeks warmed and I bit down on my lip before nodding slowly. She laughed, "He must be pretty special, how'd did you meet him?" She asked.

My mind suddenly wondered the day we met and I duck my head so I could hide my face at the memory.

"We met at interesting situations, I guess. I was doing a project in the forest and he was just there," I said.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't say anything else. "Do you really like him?" She asked seriously.

My face grew even hotter, if it was possible. My heart thumped loudly in my chest, "A lot. He's the most amazing person I've met. He's just…different," I sighed.

She clapped her hands, "I know that look damn well. It's like love at first sight! You have it bad, sweetheart," she clipped happily.

Love, did I already l have feelings like that for him? I knew that there was some sort of deep connection between us, it wasn't like anything I've ever felt before. Yet, was it really love at first sight. The thought sounded slightly cliché, but some part of me knew it was true.

Esme didn't curse that often, but when she did it was surprising to hear.

"How did you know you were in love with Dr. Cullen?" I asked leaning in curiously.

"Hmm, I guess you just feel like you know. We both grew up with very strict parents. Carlisle found a way to let me go out with him on our first date, and I was too shocked because my father was very hard to please, even up to now I still don't know how it happened. I guess when we started going out more, it was just there. I knew I was already in love with him, but everything he did made me fall for him even more," she said smiling even wider than before.

I grinned, "That's amazing," I whispered.

She chuckled, "Why thank you. Carlisle and Rosalie are the best things that ever happened in my life," she said.

Some part of my mind, Esme reminded of the First Wife that was in the book. She had the perfect life and family. I grew envious; I wanted to have a life like hers and a family that she had.

I heard the padding of feet on the ground and turned my head to see the girls. Rose glanced at us curiously, "What were you two talking about?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing in particular except for the fact that you have a big mouth and blurt out everything that happens in my life," I smirked.

She looked at me with wide eyes, "Alice, were not in kindergarten anymore. Besides, you have to admit that my parents are an exception when it comes to our secrets."

Esme made a strange noise in her throat and nodded her head firmly, "Hell yes we are. You girls can't hide anything from Carlisle and I, were just that special."

I shook my head and shifted in my chair more comfortably. My mind registering what was said a couple of minutes ago. And that I finally understood what this feeling I had for the mystery boy. The smile came back to my face.

Was I really in love?


	8. Chapter 7

**Alice Pov**

The next day, we went back to the school. It was also the day where the Sisters' were making the class decide to do a charity from the school. Except, every year this day would come, Jessica always called in to donate clothes for orphanages. She was on a three year streak and this was probably going to be her fourth year once again if everyone was still going to be a damn hermit crab and not raise their hand. Not that I was complaining, except I wanted something different for a change.

This year was already starting my senior; I guess I did have to have some sort of take in doing something else. Especially since, it was going to be my last time in Forks before I leave.

My heart clenched at thought of it and I slowly took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves.

Rose nudged my arm and raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows at me, I gave her a wary smile and walked inside the classroom and took my seat without another word.

I fiddled with my pencil anxiously to think of something and to keep my mind off my parents and moving.

Sister Victoria looked around the classroom and nodded her head us in greeting. "So as you all might know, today we'll be discussing what the school should do for charity this year. I'll give you all a minute to think about it right now. Although, the council of the school are looking for some new fresh ideas as well."

My forehead creased and I nibbled on the end of my pencil eraser as I thought over some ideas. Of course Jessica had raised her hand and suggested her usual choice, and now to double the amount of clothes that we had last year.

I rolled my eyes mentally. _I like the clothes I have now actually. _

Sister Victoria wrote down her idea on the chalk-board along with some others from the other students. My mind suddenly started to drift away from the project to a certain blonde haired and blue-eyed man.

For a second, I was little grateful to think about something else and to forget about all the stress.

My heart gave a sudden jolt and my hands clamped down on the desk table tightly to keep myself from leaping out of my chair. I heard the faint sound of my pencil clatter somewhere against the marble floor. My face suddenly warmed as Sister Victoria's eyes shifted over to me.

"Did you think of something, Alice?" She asked bemusedly

I cleared my throat, "Uhm, well I thought since the council says that they wanted something new…I thought that maybe the school could turn it up a notch, and that we could have the Boys' Camp come over? " I said.

As I thought, a frown formed upon her face as she registered what I just said.

"Which one in particular are you saying?" She asked somewhat hesitantly.

Before I could speak another voice interrupted, "Sister Victoria, it's the Barracuda Boys' Prison Camp that my father works at. I agree with Alice, I think the idea seems pretty doable," Bella answered immediately.

Rosalie nodded her head in agreement, "I know it sounds like much of a shocking idea, Sister, but of course were not always to go along the easiest path," she said smiling softly at her.

I heard the room break into a small debate, in my head all I could hear were the giggles and murmurs of excitement about while a little part of them protested feebly. My whole attention was on Sister Victoria, seeing herself battle over whether or not to go along.

I gulped in fear, my throat feeling dry all of a sudden. My heart hammered against my chest this time, wondering what her answer will be.

Finally, she nodded her head and murmured 'okay' under her breath.

My whole body froze with shock. I watched carefully as she looked over the board and looked back at everyone.

"I see that everyone came up with very interesting ideas. Now, I'm going name off everyone one of these suggestions and the one who has the most votes will be likely the one to be done. After this, Sister Maria and I will discuss this more with the council and we'll see what will happen next," she said.

My breath caught in my throat when I heard name off the list of ideas. It was as if my heart dropped the moment she spoke the last of the list, that's when time felt like it was suddenly slowing down. "Those who like Alice's plan raise your hand now," she said.

I looked around the room and felt all the air come out of me with a whoosh feeling and my skin grow flush. I wanted to scream for joy at the top of my lungs and saw Rosalie and Bella grin at me widely from their desks.

Sister Victoria nodded her head, "Very well then. Alice, Congratulations. I will contact your room immediately once I find out everything."

Just then, the bell had rung. My legs were stiff as I stood up and I guessed that it was from all the tensing of my muscles I did. As soon as I walked out of the room, I heard the sounds of squealing and laughing begin.

I was suddenly bombarded by hugs, "You did it! Your going to see him, Alice!" Rose squealed.

The smile that was soon to be broken spread across my face. I was too speechless to talk, yet my insides were jumping for joy and vibrating with happiness.

_Holy shit! I was going to meet my Adonis!_

* * *

**So what do you guys think so far? Leave a comment, and let me know! I also am asking you guys, if you have any questions about the characters, the story, or just plain in general about me, please don't hesitate to ask! And I'll be putting my reply up on here. :)**

**Thanks!**_  
_


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all of you who have alerted and reviewed this story! I'm so glad that people haven liked this story and had time to review. I'm really glad how this story is becoming, and I really enjoy writing it. **

**_Ella Lea -_I can't explain how Jasper went to the Juvenile Camp right now, but it'll soon be told in later chapters! Trust me. Emmet and Edward are actually not apart of the camp, but are Rosalie and Bella's boyfriends. You'll get to seem them soon as well, especially at the dance. Thanks!**

* * *

**Alice Pov**

This morning I had gotten the call saying that the council had approved of my idea. My heart has been thumping loudly with happiness of the seeing _him_ again. Although, the dance was going to have guards surrounding the room watching us and a couple of rules were going to be set, I still didn't let it get to me.

All I could think of was seeing my mystery man!

A small laughed bubbled through my lips. Still, it was like it was unbelievable that Sister Victoria made it sound like the council had agreed to it so easily. They probably had talked about it all night long, last night.

Maybe there _was_ someone up there watching me and letting my dream come true. As sappy as it sounded, I didn't give a crap about. I was too happy to let anything bring me down today.

I was told that they were setting the day probably this Friday around four o'clock, which was only in a couple of days!

Rose and Bella were going to help me decorate the ballroom on the first floor downstairs. We've been going in-and-out of the school today buying decorations, and had already bought the dresses for what we were going to wear for the dance.

I suddenly wondered the boys' reactions were going to be about the news. What was he going to think when he found out?

_He probably doesn't know that you went here, Alice! You didn't get a chance to tell him. _

It seemed as if my mind had been doing the planning all in my head. Hopefully, the dance would be a success as I thought.

Somewhere inside of me knew that maybe it was fate that was bringing us together, or why this was going to happen.

**Jasper Pov**

Something was going on. Charlie had been acting up into more of a messed up phase. It happened since yesterday, when he got a call from someone and since today he's been in a bad mood where he hasn't left his office. The guards were even saying something when he wasn't around, which wasn't too much of my surprise. Everyone was just acting….strange.

The guys were just as curious as I was. None of us knew the hell what was going on. I only heard that there was going to be another announcement later today.

Finally, it came to a point when Charlie walked out of his office and called us over saying that we needed to go to Forks Hospital for who knows what. The last time I stopped by there to get checked over was the day I was sent here, because the camp required it.

We all piled back up on the bus like the day of the trip to the movie theater. I sat next to Peter on the bus, he glanced over at me and shared the same curious look as me.

The ride to the hospital was quiet. I did notice that Charlie would look over at me and would frown once in a while. Peter was nervous beside me, once in a while I would hear him shake the cigarette pack in his hand and toy with one and slip it behind his ear before putting it back.

The bus jerked to a stop and we all stepped out of it quickly.

I instantly smelt the chemicals from the hospital floor and saw nurses and doctors walking around us. Charlie was talking to the receptionist at the front desk, while we sat and waited for what else to come.

Before I knew it we were all being called into a room one by one. It took longer than I expected, I vaguely wondered what they were going to make us do. I ran a hand through my tangled hair and tugged on it.

"Jasper Whitlock."

I rose to my feet and followed one of the nurse's. I walked inside the room to see a wavy blonde haired man writing something down on pieces of paper. He turned around smiled, "Hello Mr. Whitlock, pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he spoke while he shook my hand.

I nodded my head slowly, feeling slightly shocked at the light-hearted greeting. I took a seat and watched as he walked over to me with a couple of tools in hand. He stood right next to me and grabbed his clipboard. He wrote a few things down before looking at me.

"Your 19 years old. Correct? How did you join the camp, if you mind me asking?" He asked.

I nodded again and scratched the back of my head nervously, "Life. I guess," I laughed humorlessly, "It's a long story…" I trailed off.

"That's fine,' he said.

He slipped on his stethoscope and placed the round metal piece at my chest. "Breathe in," he directed as I did so, "Breathe out please."

He took it off after a while and went back to writing on the clipboard. He glanced at me and then back at the paper, "Do you smoke?" He asked.

"Uhm, not frequently. Only on certain occasions," I muttered truthfully.

"Okay. Your health record says your fine above all that when I looked at it, your clean. So I don't have to ask about it now…Where are you from?" he said.

"Texas," I drawled hinting my accent.

"Did you have a lot of friends of family over there?" He asked.

"It was just my mother and her boyfriend, I guess," I said wincing slightly at the thought.

He didn't reply after that but just gave me a sympathetic look. He asked a couple of more questions, before telling me I was finished. I stared at him surprisingly.

"I'm done?" I asked.

He nodded his head, "Yes you are, son. You're all good. It was nice meeting you…and good luck," he said.

I thanked him quickly before heading back to the others. Peter was sitting down; he raised an eyebrow at me as I headed towards them.

"They let you out already?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I guess."

*~FWF~*

We made it back to the camp, and were told that we were finished with work for the day. Charlie had us waiting in front of his office, probably to announce whatever the hell was going on with him. He walked out of his office with a grim expression on his face.

He glanced over at me, his face growing into a deeper frown.

"The council called me this morning and has announced that you all will be going to a dance…" he trailed off hesitantly.

Everyone either groaned or chuckled in response. Charlie rolled his eyes, "It will be held this Friday in only four days. You all need to get the best clothes you have and make yourselves look like…_men_," he spat.

Peter suddenly piped up, "Where is it going to be Chief Swan?" He asked.

He took one more look at me and muttered something under his breath, almost so I couldn't catch what he said.

"The Girls' Catholic Boarding School."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Keep the questions coming as well. Except, I have one question for you all. **

**What do you think of Peter's character? **

**Thank you, guys! x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Jasper Pov**

Girl's Catholic Boarding School.

_Alice's, Boarding School._

I didn't even know if she actually went to the school, except that Charlie's daughter went there. Still, how the fuck did this all happen?

Did I actually hear those words come out of his mouth yesterday? Someone shoved my shoulder breaking me out of my thoughts. I blinked and turned my head to see- none other than- Peter grinning smugly.

"You lucky, son of a bitch! I can't believe this actually worked. You're going to see your lady, dude…Jasper, man! Save those dirty thoughts for later when I'm not here. I don't want to see you pitching a tent while I'm talking. That would be weird as hell," He shuddered teasingly.

I rolled my eyes. Another thought that registered in my head, how did I become best friends with someone that acts like a little kid. It seemed to him that he wasn't actually in this hell hole right now.

"I don't even know if she actually goes there," I said ignoring his sentence, and voicing my thoughts from earlier.

He snorted, "Her friends-and by all means- Charlie's _daughter_ was there watching the whole thing. Who do you think by any chance, would actually suggest recommending this place for any reason," he retorted.

I smiled. True. I was still waiting for Charlie to post whatever it was on the news board later today, so I could know more about the event. The dance was going to be in three more days, I didn't think I had a proper outfit on me.

I highly doubt that these cheap bastards were going to take us to get something proper. I at least wanted to make a well impression on her, even with these horrible looking scars covering my body and hands. Fear and panic burned through me.

_Fuck, what was she going to think when she actually saw me up close?_

She didn't run away last time. That sent a small thrill in my veins, remembering that day.

This time, I was finally going to be able to talk to her this time. Even with Charlie watching my back, I knew he probably wouldn't be able to cause much of an interruption as last time. And I was going to see her gorgeous eyes and smile again. Especially her voice!

I had to admit that I was a lucky bastard. Hopefully, I was going to be able to contain myself around her. My mother raised me to be a gentleman, not some caveman. I snorted, not once did I ever think of girl in the way that I did until I met her. This little lady had me hooked, the first time I saw her. Now to be up close and possibly spill my fucking guts out to her.

_Oh shit. I'm head over heels for this girl, and yet. I felt pretty damn good about it. _

Everyone gathered around the board as soon as one of the guards stapled it. I watched patiently for all there reactions. A couple of them either groaned or laughed about it. I finally went to go take a look when a few others left and read it myself.

_Forks Juvenile Camp_

_This Friday we will be holding a dance at our school, Forks All Girls' Catholic Boarding School. We look forward to meeting each of you, and are looking forward to your arrival. The girls have been working hard and have been setting up our school ballroom before your visit with us._

_Bring proper attire to the occasion, and above all. I hope you all will have a wonderful experience at our school. _

_God bless,_

_Sister Maria head of school_

I stared at the letter slightly incredulous. That was the whole letter, that I was looking forward to?

_What did you expect, a private letter or note from Alice? _

I sighed and headed to my room. I saw my suitcase that I had brought before I came here, lying down by my bed side. I looked around and realized, everyone had there's as well.

Proper attire. I quickly spotted the best presentable clothes I had and set them down on my bed, and grabbing my boots that I brought from Texas. I looked around and saw something glint from the inside pocket, I picked it out and realized that it was my father's old ring that Mama gave me before he died.

It was the ring he gave Mama, when they were in high school. My thoughts suddenly came to Alice and the dance. A wider smile growing on my lips, I was going to see my girl again.


	11. Chapter 10

**Alice Pov**

I hummed under my breath, as I smoothed out the slight wrinkles of my dress on the bed. Nervousness and excitement fluttered in my heart, thinking that today was the day that I was going to see _him_! There were so many different scenarios that played in my head of how I was going to see him and what was I going to do. Except each one just felt wrong in some sort of way, that I couldn't pin point it.

I heard the sound of a bell come from the speakers in the ceiling and stopped what I was doing, as the person on the speaker asked us to go down to the ballroom.

I quickly set aside everything that I had and went downstairs to see all the girls, and Sister Maria, and Victoria. They nodded their heads in greeting to all of us.

Sister Maria spoke up, "The boys from the Juvenile Camp will be visiting us as you all might know. I also want to congratulate Mary Brandon, for her success and making this room look stunning with the help of her two friends," she started.

I winced at the sound of my first name, even if she did know the name I always used, she always had to go by what my parents called me, I thought bitterly. I stopped and shook my head internally; it wasn't the time to start thinking about them. It was going to be my night.

I listened as she continued, "I have a few set of rules though, once the evening starts. There will be no such thing as displays of affection that might go on in this room, no leaving these perimeters under any circumstances, and above all. There will be no relationships held between one another, the government has looked out for this school and if they find out, especially parents, there will be many issues held," she spoke firmly.

Almost as if she knew what I was thinking, my heart suddenly dropped. My throat had tightened painfully. I cleared my throat and looked around to see everyone starting to leave.

I quickly followed and immediately headed back to my room. I leaned against the door and breathed deeply through my nose. I blinked a couple of times, trying to register the words that she just said.

_We were meant to be together. _

I knew it in my stubborn heart. The connection between us wasn't like something else. I couldn't see him now and then drop everything! Angry tears blinded my sight, and I roughly wiped them away and went to go sit on my bed.

I looked around the room, my heart suddenly pounding with adrenaline.

I spotted the small photo of me laying down in the pond that I took, sitting on the desk near my bed. I bit my lip and tilted my head to the side as I looked at it from afar. A grin suddenly appeared upon my face as an idea struck me.

_Fuck the rules!_

**Jasper Pov**

I nervously ran a hand through my tangled hair and cursed quietly under my breath, that I didn't have a fucking comb! Of all things to forget and to have in my luggage, I forgot to pack it. I rolled my eyes and shifted on my feet. My face felt as if it was drained and my palms had suddenly turned sweaty as I stared at my set up clothes.

_Calm down! You won't be seeing her until a couple of hours. _

A breath of air whooshed out of me. I heard Peter chuckle behind me, "Need a cigarette?" He asked helpfully.

I frowned, trying to consider whether or not. What if she had something against smokers?

He snorts and shoves the packet in my hands, "You need it. You look like your about to drop dead soon, dude."

I nod my head and thank him silently, as I slipped one between my lips before lighting it up. I breathe deeply and then breathe it out after a second or two. I close my eyes, slightly savoring the strong scent of it.

Well at least, I felt slightly better.

After a while, I heard one of the guards yell an order at us to stand out of Charlie's office. I took one more drag of the cigarette before dropping it to the ground, and following Peter.

Charlie stood leaning at the rail with the same old grim expression on his face. His eyes took one quick glance at me and then at all the others. He sighed and shook his head.

"The school and I have discussed about putting up rules for this shit. There will be no smoking or drinking, leave whatever crap you have here. If I see any of you guys fooling around or do anything to the girls, there will be hell to pay. One more thing…" He trailed off as a smile grew on his face, his eyes snapping back to me.

"No relationships, government rules."

Everything else seemed like it grew slightly darker than it was before. Whoever was watching me right now was probably smiling down at me. My face felt as if all the blood was drained away, Charlie's eyes lightened as he took me in.

I suddenly felt someone call my name, but didn't bother to answer or turn my head knowing who it was.

"I'm sorry, man," Peter whispered sympathetically.

Those two words were the ones I was waiting for. Pain stabbed my heart as I thought of that one single name.

_Alice. _


	12. Chapter 11

**Alice Pov**

My heart thumped wildly in my chest as I started putting everything together. It was only a matter of seconds until _he, _arrived. Just thinking about it made me want to jump up and down. I smoothed my dress for the hundredth time today and looked at the mirror, making sure that everything was okay.

Everyone in the whole school was talking about it. Most of the nuns were becoming agitated with the thought of the Boys' Camp coming over, I think even a few of them were silently happy as well.

Rosalie and Bella came barging in my room with the biggest smiles planted on their faces, Emmet and Edward were invited because they were their boyfriends. The thought had me a little bit envious of the two of them being with someone they cared about deeply.

"You look gorgeous," Rose commented.

I blushed, "Thanks."

"The guys are coming over in a couple of minutes. Aren't you coming down now?" Bella asked.

I nodded, "I'm just preparing some stuff, I'll probably be down by the time they're here."

Rosalie gave me a pointed look, "Just don't stay up here too long. Or I'll come up here and drag you down to the floor myself."

I rolled my eyes, my hands starting to become sweaty.

"Are you nervous?" Bella asked softly.

I took a deep breath before nodding again, "Just a little. I don't know what he'll think of me. This will be the first time we'll actually talk, you know?"

She shook her head, "You will do fine. I know that both of you care for each other a lot. I can see it in both of your guys' eyes."

Just then her phone rang, she glanced down at it. Her smile grew wider and she looked up happily. "Edward's here, I have to go down."

"Sure, go ahead."

She gave me a quick hug before leaving my room. Rosalie sat down on my bed and looked up at me, "Are you okay?" She asked.

I shrugged, "I'm just worried about this thing going on with my parents still, and then now I meet him, and it's all gone insane. I don't know what to do now."

She smiled softly at me, "Don't worry about them. This will be your night, hon. He obviously cares about you a lot, and I see it when he looked at you back at the movie theater. Save all of that worrying for later and just have fun tonight, Al."

"Your right, thanks Rose."

She winked before getting up and heading to the door. "Always here for you. I'll see you later and remember what I said," before leaving my room.

I looked down at the picture in my hands. I looked for the nearest pen and wrote on it.

_"Will everyone now head to the bal__l room. I repeat, will everyone head down to the ball-room." _

I took another deep breath before tucking the note into my hand.

_Here I go._

* * *

**Jasper Pov**

The bus jerked to a stop in front by the building. Peter patted me on the back and gave me a thumbs up, "Let's go get your girl," he grinned.

Charlie stopped by the bus, "Now men. Everyone will be on their best behavior. If I see anyone step out of line, everything will stop, and we will head back to the camp. Do I make myself clear?" He said.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone yelled/

Then climbed off the bus one by one.

As we walked in the building, a middle-aged lady went up to Charlie and started talking to him.

She looked back at all of us, her eyes showing weariness. "Follow me gentleman," she said and started leading us to where ever she was going to take us.

I looked around the hall-ways, taking in every art painting they had on their walls when something caught my eye.

I looked over and saw a painting that reminded me of when I saw Alice in the forest. I looked closely at it and smiled remembering that day almost as if it was yesterday.

Charlie pushed my shoulder, "Get your head in line, Whitlock."

I mentally rolled my eyes and went back to following the group. Peter gave me a questioning look, and I just shrugged.

We stepped into this big room that was decorated with balloons, food on trays on one side of the room, and a stage at the back.

Peter whistled, "She is definitely rich, dude."

I chuckled quietly and looked around for any sign of Alice. There were a couple of nuns watching us, and a few girls setting up some stuff. They giggled as they watched us and I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, a group of girls walked inside the room, there eyes widening as they saw us. The guys whispered and muttered around me, but I was only trying to look for _my_ girl.

I watched the girls walked inside the room waiting until I saw her. Disappointment washed over me when I didn't see her amongst the others.

Peter clapped his hand on my back, "Don't worry, man. She's probably doing something..." he said. I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed. Peter cleared his throat and I looked over to him, "Aren't those her friends?" He asked.

I looked over to where he was looking and saw the blonde and brunette that were with her at the theater. Standing next to both of them were two guys. One with copper hair and another burly guy with jet black curly hair. Both of them obliviously their boyfriends.

The blonde looked over to me and smiled and nodded her head, before turning back to the big guy with black hair.

What was that supposed to mean?

I glanced over at Charlie who had a deep frown on his face as he watched his daughter with her boyfriend.

_Sucks for you._

One of the nuns stepped onto the stage and tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Hello ladies and gentleman. I would like to welcome the men from the Boys' Camp to our home. We are very pleased that you all were able to make it. Please help yourselves the snacks and beverages and have fun," she said.

I heard music turn up slowly around the room and the talking starting to become louder. One of the guys walked over to the girls asking them to dance. Soon, everyone started to follow along and starting dancing at the middle of the room.

I sat over in one of the chairs and rubbed a hand over my fave. Peter sat down next to me, munching on a brownie.

"This is pretty nice," he said.

I chuckled quietly and patted his back. "Why aren't you getting up to dance then, Pete?"

He scoffed, "They'll be jealous of my dance moves. They won't be able to handle it," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes laughing at him. In the corner of my eye, I saw the doors open. Peter nudged my arm, "Isn't that your girl?"

My head shot up and I saw a petite girl with the gorgeous eyes that have been planted in my head for so long. She looked around the room and spotted her friends. The blonde nodded her head, and nodded her head over to me.

My stomach leaped when I saw her eyes turn from blue to dark green, and felt the air leave my lungs. Before I knew what I was doing, I was walking over to her, and I saw her doing the same.

_Don't screw this up, asshole! This is your chance! Get your girl!_

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and came in contact with Alice's eyes.

"Hello again," she said.


	13. Chapter 12

_"Hello again."  
_

**Alice Pov**

"Hi there," he drawled.

I felt my face heat up and smiled shyly.

_Damn! He was so gorgeous. _

"It's nice to see you again, Alice," he muttered deeply in his southern accent.

_He remembered my name! _

"Likewise..." I trailed off.

"Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. I'm sorry we didn't get to introduce ourselves properly last time, " he said looking apologetic. His bright blue eyes staring at me intently.

"It's alright. This is why I created tonight," I smiled.

His eyes widened, "You did this?" He asked shocked.

I nodded my head slowly, "Did I do something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

_Crap! I'm done. _

He shook his head vigorously. "Of course not darlin', I'm just shocked that you created this event for lil' old me," he chuckled.

My hand tingled and I realized that he took hold of my hand.

"Well it was definitely worth it."

He smiled slowly and I felt my heart drop at how beautiful he was. He's such a gentleman.

"Do you want to get a snack?" He asked nervously.

I nodded my head and followed him to the food table. We both grabbed a cookie and went to sit over at the chairs.

"So, tell me about you Jasper. How did you get into that camp?" I said.

His face flushed, "I don't think it's really that interesting, it's kind of hard to explain..." He said.

"I've got all night, please?" I asked hopefully.

He sighed, "Well I'm eighteen. I'm from Texas and I got into a lot of trouble back home. I got involved in this gang when my father passed away from heart failure. My mom married this...jerk. He literally took advantage of her, so I decided I had enough and I got into fight with him for how he treats her. He called the police and I was sent here," he said quietly.

His eyes showed distress and panic as he looked at me, waiting for an answer. I took his hand in mine and stroke the back of it, "What happened to your mom?" I asked.

He scoffed, "She still with him after how he treats her, and I got a letter saying that she was going to marry him."

"I'm sorry. I'm not really on good terms with my parents either so I kind of know how you feel," I murmured.

"Thanks for understanding, Alice. So why were you put into this school?"

"Well my parents are lawyers so they couldn't take care of me, they always travel. So they put me here when I was five and I just grew up into this school, I guess," I said.

"Do you ever talk to them?" He asked.

"Rarely, it's a surprise when I do though," I said.

After a while we started talking to each other more comfortably and we got to know each other way more. He told me about his father and his child-hood, and also his friend Peter that he met in Forks. By the time we were done with our conversation, I was out of breath from laughing. He was truly down-to-earth, and absolutely funny.

He was perfect.

He grinned as I calmed myself down as he finished telling me a story of him and his friend Peter. He suddenly pulled me up and led me to dance floor, "What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Were going to dance," he smirked charmingly.

He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck. We were so close that we literally had no air left between our chests. I realized that we were probably breaking the rules, but I didn't give a damn anymore.

I forgot about school, my parents, and all my worries.

It was just Jasper and I.

He gently swayed us as the music played and I felt my heart thump wildly in my chest that I swear in the back of my mind that I knew he could feel it.

"You know, I was never able to get you out of my mind the day I met you. You captivated me," he chuckled.

"Me too," I grinned looking up at him.

"And just a minute ago, I told you things that I've never told anyone before in my life. It feels right, you feel right. When I'm with you, I forget about everything else," he muttered.

I nodded my head, "I feel the same way, and I know how you feel, Jasper."

His eyes sparked with something that I could figure out what it was. Our heads started to lean closer to each other and I felt as if the world started to slow down around me. I waited anxiously to feel his lips against mine, it was almost like a dream come true already.

Slowly, his lips brushed against mine and I felt my body spark from his touch. I wanted to stay here forever.

He was suddenly jerked back and ripped away from my arms before I knew what what was happening. Charlie stood next to him snarling. He was quietly cursing in his ear as I stood next to him.

"Everyone pack your things, were leaving!"

I heard the sound of people groaning around me. I felt my heart clench and watched as Charlie marched over to Sister Victoria and apologize.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

I shook my head, "It's not your fault. Everything that happened tonight was a dream come true. I've never felt like this with anyone," I murmured.

He cupped my face in his hands and wiped away the tear that slipped down to my cheek.

"Alice, I..." He started but was pulled away again from one of his friends.

"Jasper, we have to leave or Charlie's going to throw a fit again," his friend said hurriedly.

"Peter," he growled as he jerked his arm away before turning his attention to me once more.

I took hold of his hand and grabbed something from my pocket then slipping it into his hand. He looked at me curiously, and I shook my head.

"My father's name is David Brandon," I said.

"What does..."

"Whitlock! Get over here now!" Charlie yelled, face growing red with rage.

"Okay, Jasper. I'll tell David that you said hi," I said.

He nodded his head slowly, looking down at what I gave him before leaving. I felt my heart clench again as I saw him disappear. He gave me one more glance and smiled at me before he left.

_I love you._

**Jasper Pov**

I took a seat on the bus and sighed. I could still hear and feel her sweet voice and touch. I instantly wanted to kill Charlie for ruining that moment. The light from the bus dimmed, I took the chance to take out the paper she gave me from my pocket.

I smiled when I saw that it was her picture of her in the water the day I caught her. I flipped it over and saw her number written on it.

_David Brandon. _

It suddenly occurred to me what she meant. I looked out to the window and saw girls coming out of their rooms to watch the bus leave.

Alice came out from a window and smiled sadly at me. She waved goodbye as the bus disappeared from the school.

_I love you Alice. _


End file.
